


Baby

by lofiuv



Series: Fluffy and Lovely - literally no angst just softness [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Bang Yongguk Fluff, Gen, bang yongguk angst, bang yongguk scenarios, bang yongguk smut, bang yongguk x reader, yongguk fluff, yongguk x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofiuv/pseuds/lofiuv
Summary: Yongguk likes the sound of baby(this isn't dirty in anyway im v v sure)





	Baby

* okay so you and yongguk are together and happy and in love and just sjsjsjdjd adorable  
* the relationship is healthy, so are the both of you  
* you two share a dog - tigger  
* you both love and adore him  
* tigger's basically spoiled :') but in good way !!  
* you like dogs and stuff but... cats  
* you LOVE cats  
* if you don't love cats then nOW YOU DO OK  
* cats are amazing  
* you love them  
* you've always wanted a cat  
* so you tell yongguk  
* and he thinks it's sort of a bad idea at first  
* 'i mean cus it's a cat and a dog? aren't they meant to not get along?'  
* 'you don't know that! they could get along just fine!!'  
* 'i don't know, sweetheart'  
* now, bang yongguk LOVES looking after others  
* he's great at it  
* but sometimes he wants to be looked after also  
it's not like he doesn't enjoy babying tf out of you but he wants to be babied too  
* just a little bit  
* so you put that note into plan  
* 'but baby, cats are so sweet. they don't bite. they cuddle instead. and if we have a cat we can cuddle it with tigger too - don't you want that baby?'  
* his whole 'not wanting a cat' opinion crashed  
* he loved it when you called him baby.  
* a small smile would appear on his face  
* 'o-okay baby. if that's want you want' and he'll snuggle his head into your neck  
* and end up cuddling on the couch  
* 'thank you so much baby for allowing us to buy a cat that will be our baby i love you so much, baby'  
* and he's just red honestly  
* tomato! yongguk  
* LMAOOO IM FUNNY ASFFFFFF  
* ok anyways that's why BABYz are called BABY becuase he loves them as much as he loves you

i hope you enjoyed this becuase i certainly enjoyed writing this lol


End file.
